Defenses
by SeaSparrow
Summary: There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She’s beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron are crazy for her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and play matchmaker: Setting her up with Severus Snape.
1. Lemon Drops, Anyone?

Summary: There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She's talented, beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron have a crush on her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and decide to play matchmaker. Who can they set her up with? Severus Snape. A love/hate relationship.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Or Severus Snape. Or any other of the fine characters of Mrs. Rowling's series. We do however, own Victoria Cole.

: Chapter 1:

"Lemon drops, Anyone?"

Bright sun shone through the windows in Hogwarts. It was generally a beautiful day, though seeing Snape walk by, one could hardly tell. He sulked through the hallways with even more sulk than usual. He'd been turned down for the Defense against the Dark Arts position again, and it seemed as though he would take it out on anyone who crossed his path.

"Finnegan, your tie is askew. Ten points." His lips curled downwards with disgust as he made his way towards his office in the dungeons of Hogwarts. _What is Albus up to? He can't possibly think there is a better candidate to take on the challenge of Professor to the Dark Arts._

He stormed down the winding corridor, black robes billowing behind him. Pansy Parkinson toddled up the stone stairs, chasing after Draco Malfoy as he made his way to the Great Hall. "Hello Professor," he groaned in annoyance, running quickly past as Pansy franticly followed a few steps behind. Snape held out a hand and stopped Pansy in her tracks. She meeped in surprise, stumbling backwards.

"Ms. Parkinson. _Please_ refrain from your childish antics. You are embarrassing yourself and the rest of my house," he drawled. She nodded quickly, "Y-yes Professor." Not even those in his own house were safe from his mockery today.

He continued towards the classroom and made a sharp turn, curving into his room. Suddenly, a sly, grim grin appeared across his lips. He grabbed numerous bottles from his shelves and placed them hard on his desk. He would give his students the hardest potion yet, something not even Granger could accomplish. How sweet the look upon her mudblood face would be when not even _she_ could figure it out.

Snape's day had finally begun to improve, though it was still early. As he rummaged through his potion books for a good recipe, Professor McGonagall slid through the doorway with her normal brisk step. Her lips were pursed, and gave a small cough to announce herself.

"What brings you to the dark depths of Hogwarts, Minerva?" He looked up to see McGonagall's tight face loosen to speak.

"The ministry's posted the new regulations as you might recall. But Dumbledore sees fit to tell us the new accommodations being made. You know how these things work." _Unfortunately, all too well. _

"Fine, when does he plan on telling us about these new accommodations?" Snape looked up to see a stiff Minerva as she replied.

"He's asked us to come at once. The new accommodations are being made by the new Dark Arts professor." Snape froze. _Not only does this new professor fill the Dark Arts position, he had the audacity to call a meeting!_ _No doubt to dangle the position in front of me! That infuriating, filthy..._

"Severus? Shall we get going?" Snape looked up, and gave a swift nod. He wouldn't let this new professor get to him, and based on Dumbledore's past Dark Arts professors, he had to have a weak spot. Snape and McGonagall left the dark room and stagnant air behind for Dumbledore's office.

Most of the other professors had already taken their seats around the long table by the time they arrived. Filch stood, twitching a bit, in the corner, while Mrs. Norris faithfully stalked about around his feet. Dumbledore himself sat at one end of the table, cheerfully passing around a small tin bowl. "Lemon drops anyone?"

Nearly everyone refused, but that didn't stop Dumbledore from popping another one into his mouth. Snape and McGonagall had been the last to arrive, so Dumbledore began his long ranting explanation of the conditions the ministry had imposed.

"The ministry is absolutely ridiculous if it thinks a few charms and loyal allies will prevent Voldemort's return. That is why, I have brought an auror to Hogwarts."

At the mere mention of an auror, the room filled with chatter. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the room went silent. _It all makes sense now,_ Snape thought to himself.

"Without further ado, it's my pleasure to introduce to you, Ms. Victoria Cole." Everyone followed Dumbledore's arm as it spun to a stop in front of a hooded individual. She brought down the hood to reveal long locks of auburn that contrasted with her piercing blue eyes. Her fair skin was luminescent against the violet tinted black robes, and she had the attention of every man in the room.

"Good morning," she surveyed the table and smiled momentarily, acquainting herself with each face. After a moment, her gaze met Snape's, and the gleam left her eyes. Suddenly her tone was full of purpose and gravity. "I understand that it is my duty to announce the ministry's new regulations, Albus?"

"Please, go on my dear." Dumbledore had a new fondness in his tone, almost fatherly. Victoria smiled a little before continuing. "The ministry has declared a state of high emergency. The Dark Lord is as strong as ever, and it won't be long until he strikes here at Hogwarts. What I am proposing is a little, unconventional." Her pause allowed Snape to strike, harsh and venomous.

"Not to worry Ms. Cole. Here at Hogwarts, our best defense is Albus Dumbledore. We'll have no need for your…'_unconventional _methods.'"

A light whisper darted around the room. "He's right..." "Unconventional..." Victoria inhaled deeply and pursed her lips.

"Please, Severus. Let Victoria explain her methods." Albus threw a dark glance in Snape's direction, though his tone showed no sign of ill-will. Snape took the look as it was, and let Victoria continue her explanation.

She cleared her throat, "That aside Professor-" she paused, smiling, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Snape answered bitterly, out of formality. "Severus Snape. Potions Master," _And would-be Defense against the Dark Arts teacher if it weren't for you…_

"Ah yes…" she said to herself, casually taking her seat at the head of the table. "Professor Snape. I've heard of you, of course…_in my type of work,_" she glared a warning from across the table.

Snape was the one who inhaled deeply this time. Even lower whispers traveled around the room, but Snape heard every word of it. Victoria, clearly self satisfied, continued with her announcement.

"Right, this unconventional method would involve the students. I realize the negative consequences of teaching them such strong spells, but in their defense, they'll need them. I would like to teach the students Occlumency and Legilimens. Perhaps a few of the finite incantations." A wave of conversation began after this announcement. Snape could feel Victoria's strong gaze boring through him. She was searching for a strong reaction, either with or against her announcement, preferably against it.

_As if the students would take to such advanced magic. It had been hard enough attempting to teach Potter Occlumency. If the 'Boy Wonder' couldn't catch on, how could you expect any of the others to?_

Victoria shot Snape a grim smile, as if she could hear every word he had said.

_She couldn't be..._

"Silence!" Dumbledore now stood. Snape lost his fixed stare with Victoria and focused on Dumbledore. The room fell silent, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Clearly, this is not an individual task." Dumbledore's eyes roamed over the entire room, pausing at Snape.

_He wouldn't..._ "Which is why--" _Oh bloody hell,_ _He would…_ "--I have assigned Severus Snape the honorable opportunity to help with the matter."

Every teacher in the room froze, all of them standing except for Victoria and Snape. They looked, perplexed, at the two wizards who remained in their seats. Each wore a scowl that viciously rivaled the other. Victoria gaped at Dumbledore, bemused. Snape crossed his arms and closed his eyes, exhaling. _What a bloody brilliant year this is turning out to be…_


	2. Embarrassing Thoughts

Summary: There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She's talented, beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron have a crush on her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and decide to play matchmaker. Who can they set her up with? Severus Snape. A love/hate relationship.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Or Severus Snape. Or any other of the fine characters of Mrs. Rowling's series. We do however, own Victoria Cole.

: Chapter 2:

Embarrassing Thoughts

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their regular seats, a strong aroma wafted through their lungs. "Blimey, what's that smell?" Ron still couldn't tell the herbs apart, so Hermione took it upon herself to state the obvious.

"Wolf's bane, Ron. We only worked an hour with it in class today."

"Well I didn't know it smelled this bad! Bloody Hell, no wonder Professor Sprout made us wear masks."

"He made us wear masks because too much exposure to the nitrous gasses would cause hallucinations. Why can't you ever listen to the lessons?" Ron looked over towards Harry for help, but his mind was preoccupied.

"There has to be a rule against pairing the same two houses together for every class." Harry said this as Draco and his gang came in torturing one of the puffs from Professor Sprout's class.

"Well it can't be as bad as last year. I heard the new teacher is an _auror._ She's supposedly the best the ministry's got! I for one am excited to finally learn something in this class..." Hermione chirped pleasantly, pulling a gigantic stack of books out of her bag.

"Wonderful, another Mad Eye! Maybe this year we can avoid being killed?" Ron was still shaken up from the prior experiences he had had with Mad Eye. "Really though, were all these books necessary? My shoulders hurt from carrying them all."

"Really Ronald! Anyone's better than Snape..." Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she thought of it.

"You know she's right Ron. I had enough problems seeing him for Occlumency lessons and potions last year, but think if he actually taught Dark Arts! He'd kill for this job. I take the numerous books as a small price to pay to keep Snape out of this position."

"I suppose." Ron took the top book, _Dark Arts and Dark Dealings: The essential lessons_, and turned to the first page and began to read with a joking tone. "Lesson one; if you can't outrun the bloody dementor, throw every Dark Arts book you own at it."

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley, that is not the correct answer."

Ron continued to flip through the book. "Well it would work well enough! These books-"

He glanced up to see an unfamiliar woman standing in front of his desk. Not just any woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, flowing auburn hair, piercing blue eyes and clever smile which appeared when he couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"…uh right…these books…they're just….so, um…" he slowly turned his head to Harry, but couldn't seem to move his eyes from the woman in front of him. "W-what are the books again, Harry?"

Harry straightened his glasses and gulped, apparently in the same state as Ron. "Well, they're uh…very….very, uh…what is it again Hermione?" Harry asked, his gaze as stationary as Ron's.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They are _heavy_. _Hea-vy? _Two syllable word meaning having relatively great weight? Honestly!" she elbowed both of them before reaching her hand out to the new woman. "Hermione Granger," she smiled. "And those two in a trance are Ronald and Harry."

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter. And you're Arthur Weasley's son, right?"

Harry and Ron nodded like buffoons, mouths still wide open. The woman smiled as she said, "You two are infamous at the Ministry. They've gone through quite the ordeals to clean up some of the messes you've made. Thankfully I was never one to clean them up."

She glided towards the front of the classroom, her robe flowing behind her. Ron and Harry still couldn't take their eyes off her, but neither could any of the boys in the classroom. Hermione leaned over to whisper to them, but her wit was futile. "Where does she get off raving about your reputation in the ministry. Honestly I just don't--" Hermione stopped talking when she saw the woman walk up to the board.

She waved her right hand across the board as she recited a spell under her breath. Beautiful gold lettering appeared on the blackboard, while the woman stood magnificently before them.

"My name is Professor Victoria Cole. I am an auror from the Ministry of Magic, but I will be acting as your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher during the course of this year." She raised her right hand again and muttered the same incantation as before, only this time, new words came up in the place of her name.

Ron leaned towards Harry, _"She_ is new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I suppose so... She doesn't look like an auror. Well, I guess, she doesn't look like Tonks," Harry replied. Tonks had never had such eyes.

Hermione joined in the conversation, quietly adding, "Really, it doesn't matter what an auror looks like! They're brilliant at tracking dark wizards. Though, I must say, she looks a bit too young to have found many."

"Ms. Granger." Hermione snapped to attention as Victoria turned her blues eyes on her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I won't have my class turned into a mockery. Pay attention to what I have on the board." Victoria resumed her normal tone and left Hermione in awe. Ron and Harry chuckled under their breaths, but Hermione shot them a mortified look. It looked to them as if she was going to cry. They turned to Victoria and tried to listen to the lesson plan.

"Come on, there must be someone who can tell me the answer to this riddle." Harry looked up at the board. In the same gold lettering, there were four lines of rhyme.

…_Resign thy feelings and be not swayed_

_Unarmed emotions leave you betrayed _

_Eye to eye, we'll battle our minds _

_Keeping all those cherished, resigned…_

"A riddle?" Lavender asked with a giggle from the other side of the room. "What does solving a silly riddle have anything to do with the Dark Arts?"

Victoria turned calmly with a poised smile. "Miss Brown, I take it?"

Lavender nodded.

"My dear, it is _the answer _to the 'silly riddle,' as you put it, which concerns the dark arts, and most likely any hope you have of defending yourself against them."

Lavender shrunk in her seat as her seemingly innocent question fizzled into the atmosphere. Victoria's eyes roamed the room, pausing on Harry as he stared at the board.

"It's occlumency." Everyone turned to look at Harry, who was as surprised as everyone else. _Did I just say that?_ Harry looked at Victoria, who looked straight into him. He broke the stare and knew what she had been trying.

"And, err, well, obviously, legilimency as well." A long smile appeared across her face and after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "That is correct Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Draco Malfoy let out a short laugh with a scowl. "You're going to teach us _occlumency_? That's mad."

Victoria recognized his pale features and slick hair, the permanent scowl that seem etched into his face. She saw his father day to day at the ministry, and more than once knew that she had seen him at night as well, under the dark robes and mask of a deatheater. "And why would that be, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You think _you_ can teach us occlumency? I highly doubt that." Malfoy leaned back in his seat, a self-satisfied sneer replacing the normal scowl. Victoria could sense the obvious confidence, something of challenge. She returned Malfoy's sneer with a small snigger.

"What's so funny, Professor?" Malfoy slurred the word with malice. Victoria maintained her composure, making sure her words were correct.

"Normally, occlumency is done between two people. It's an extremely hard skill to master, in fact, very few have this rare skill. It's opposite, Legilimency, is something that could truly injure your opponent. Since your mind is too _weak_, Mr. Malfoy, I shall be needing someone with a little more experience." Harry could feel his face heating up. Victoria needed a strong-minded partner, and there was only one other professor who could possibly help her.

"But today, I will be demonstrating the effects of legilimency on someone who has not yet mastered occlumency." She suddenly grinned.

"Mr. Weasley. You will be my volunteer." She motioned for him to stand and join her at the front of the class.

Ron stifled a gulp and whispered to Harry, "Doesn't a volunteer actually have to be _willing_ to participate?"

Hermione laughed quietly, "Oh go on, Ron. She won't tell the class anything you don't want them to hear."

"I'm more worried about what I don't want _her_ to hear."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Believe me Ron, she already knows _that_. What with the two of your mouths hanging wide open and what not," she trailed off in an angry tone, turning slightly red.

Victoria cleared her throat. "Mr. Weasley? Shall we?" Again she motioned to the front of the room.

"Bugger," Ron breathed. Harry chuckled into the table, happy it wasn't him. He and Hermione watched Ron drag his feet to the front of the room. His gaze remained on the floor until Victoria cleared her throat.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm up here." Ron's eyes filled with mortification and snapped his head up.

"Sorry, I--" Ron trailed off as Victoria caught his gaze. As they continued the stare, Harry watched with intent. Victoria seemed to know what she was doing. Ron barely made an effort to escape the interrogation, but it gave him an excuse to stare deeply into Victoria's endless blue eyes, so there was no reason for him to try to escape.

It hadn't been more than a minute when Victoria broke the trance. Ron shook his head and searched the room. He held his head in one hand and leaned against Victoria's desk. Victoria pulled something out of one of the drawers and handed it to Ron. It was a large chunk of chocolate, something Ron took gratefully. "You may take your seat Mr. Weasley."

"I have just taken a glimpse at Mr. Weasley's mind," she now spoke loudly to the class, in a lecturing manner. "Now let's see..." she searched her mind. "You are terribly afraid of spiders, yes?"

"Yeah, sort of," Ron said hesitantly. Victoria smiled lightly, resuming her train of thought. "With the practice of the Legilimency, one can see into another's thoughts, ideas, wishes, even dreams. Mr. Weasley, in your dreams, do ever tire from tap-dancing for the spiders?"

Harry let out a single loud laugh. "I can attest to that." Ron elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Shu' up!" Blood rushed to the surface of Ron's face and ears, and it seemed to spread down his neck. Victoria smiled a little before continuing.

"Yes, you seem to be quite talented in that arena of sport. Perhaps you should pursue it instead of goalkeeping on the quidditch field." Laughter now exploded from the Slytherins, along with the beloved chant, "Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King." Victoria tried to quiet the classroom, and managed to bring it back to a low hum.

"But, while Mr. Weasley isn't tap-dancing, he's going through the different colors of undergarments he should wear for the day. Lucky burgundy or 'bad in plaid'?"

Ron was absolutely maroon at his point. He sunk down in his chair as the students burst with laughter.

Victoria smiled at Ron's embarrassment, but also at the class. "I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this exercise. So much, in fact, that you will all experience it." The class's laughter died down as Victoria called the next student. She spent no more than thirty seconds with everyone, and told no more than one embarrassing secret with the class. Once Lavender had gone, Ron's color had returned to normal. Hermione, Harry, and Draco were left. Hermione was next, but she didn't seem afraid. She walked up to Victoria, head held high.

"I suppose you have nothing to hide then, Ms. Granger?" Hermione's spine prickled, but she held her composure.

"Nothing terribly embarrassing Professor." Her tone was defiant, no doubt her pride was still broken from earlier in the class.

"Wonderful. Let's take a peek." Victoria and Hermione shared the gaze longer than the rest. It was even longer than Ron's. A couple of minutes later, Victoria let go. Hermione nearly collapsed on the floor, but found the desk instead.

After a moment of silence while Hermione walked back to her seat, Victoria finally spoke. "Ms. Granger's only embarrassing thoughts concern her passionate crush on Mr. Weasley."

Hermione looked up from her seat at Victoria, unbelieving of what she had just heard. Victoria looked defiantly at Hermione, knowing she had won the battle that day. She grabbed her books and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Victoria continued on with her lecture, "No matter how hard you try to hide your secrets, your opponent will always find them unless you use occlumency." Harry sat back in his seat, dying to run after Hermione. Ron stared at his side of the desk, not knowing what to say.

Victoria looked around at the class and announced, "That's all for today. Please read chapters three through seven for tomorrow in Dark Arts and Dark Dealings: The essential lessons. And Mr. Weasley, will you please stay here for a moment?" Harry stood up and left with the rest of the class.

He decided to try and find Hermione, maybe comfort her. But his mind was elsewhere. As he left the classroom, his last glimpse was of Professor Cole and Ron, chatting as if they were old friends.


	3. Common Knowledge & Rubbish Implications

Summary: There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She's talented, beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron have a crush on her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and decide to play matchmaker. Who can they set her up with? Severus Snape. A love/hate relationship.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Or Severus Snape. Or any other of the fine characters of Mrs. Rowling's series. We do however, own Victoria Cole.

: Chapter 3:

Common Knowledge and Rubbish Implications

"Lumos!" Hermione said with violence in her voice. She began her brisk pace through the hallways, Ginny close behind.

"Really, Hermione, it couldn't have been as bad as my brother's dream about the tap dancing spiders!" Hermione slowed down a little to respond.

"Believe me; it was far worse. Everyone heard." Her tone was sorrowful, and she sounded hopeless. Ginny tried to think of something to cheer her up, but in the end her efforts were in vain. Hermione continued to look down each hallway for anyone still up, ready to send someone to Snape to be dealt with. She found that her head girl duties were a good way to vent her anger.

"Really Hermione, what good will it do you continuing to sulk like this? It certainly won't make everything better between you and Ron." Hermione snapped at the mere mention of Ron's name. To her, he might as well have been nonexistent.

"_You_ try watching _Harry_ under her spell. It's disgusting! Just because she can't find her _own_ boyfriend doesn't mean--"

"Shhhh! Will you be quiet? We're trying to sleep!" Hermione's voice had escalated to a notch before screaming and the portraits had all covered their painted ears.

"Sorry, I'll keep it down," she replied, embarrassed.

She walked closer to Ginny, whispering sharply in her ear, "You should have seen the looks on their faces. _Both_ of them, Ginny!"

Ginny breathed in uncomfortably. If Hermione was telling the truth, which she most likely was, how could he? It was preposterous. "Harry wouldn't," Ginny whispered with extreme quietness. "He, I mean, no." She began to get frustrated with her own thoughts about Harry and Hermione's words. Hermione could hear her words getting to Ginny, and right as she was about to speak again, she heard arguing from one of the hallways. Ginny heard it too; a loud shrill voice clashing with a low, oily one.

"Ha ha, don't make me laugh Severus! They all think you're losing your touch." It was Professor Cole's voice, and did she say Severus? Was Snape with her?

Hermione motioned to Ginny to get off to the side with her as she dimmed her light. They listened more intently for Snape's response.

"I assure you Victoria; my _touch_ is as sharp as ever."

"Not according to McGonagall..." Victoria was teasing Snape.

_How stupid can she be? I know she's an auror, but I still wouldn't mess around with an ex-death eater..._ Hermione's thoughts trailed off as Snape snapped at Victoria.

"Stop this game _at once_!" his voice roared, sharp and violent, a clear warning that quickly turned to a threatening whisper. "This isn't about a faulty potion or what the other spineless professors say about me behind my back. I _know_ what_ you_ think of me."

There was a pause, and suddenly Snape's voice became so quiet and low that Hermione was sure he must be speaking mere inches from Ms. Cole's face in order for her to hear. His tone sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Well, Victoria, it may shock you to find that I am not as _crude_ as all of your rubbish implications suggest."

"A decade of recorded crimes is _hardly_ rubbish." Victoria's voice had become low, almost growling.

"The ministry does not exactly carry the most accurate records, as you well know. Unless, that _was_ your name in the Fraternization with Death-Eaters file..." Snape equaled her growl with his own, causing discomfort amongst the portraits.

"Severus! Keep it down. You're almost as bad as the students!" yelled one portrait from the right. "He's right! Take your quarrels elsewhere," screeched another. Utterly annoyed, Snape pulled Victoria by her elbow into a nearby closet, hidden in the wall. Hermione and Ginny heard the light slam of the door and immediately jumped to follow the conversation.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered. Her wand lit up and she and Ginny went towards the rustling portraits, keeping the light low as to avoid any confrontation with the sleeping headmasters. As they entered the hallway where Snape and Victoria had been, they could hear the slight rustling of robes off to the side. Hermione held her wand up to reveal the closet. She dimmed her light once again, and she and Ginny crawled near to the door to listen to the heated conversation.

It was a small, dusty closet, lined with bookshelves on each wall, making it incredibly difficult for Severus and Victoria to move at all. They were centimeters from each other, and any movement in an attempt to adjust would force them to collide or squeeze back out the small door.

"You know nothing about that file!" Victoria hissed through her teeth. "Don't you dare assume my past is anything like yours." Her voice was warning, yet cautious at the same time. Snape pulled his wand higher to light the crowded space.

"I wouldn't _think _of it." Snape spoke through his teeth.

"I know you've wanted my position for years," she held her chin high, trying to show as much command of the situation as possible. Unfortunately, Snape towered above her in height, leaving her feeling a slight lack of control in the situation.

Then the thought suddenly occurred to her that she was in a closet, in a deserted hallway, in the middle of the night, with a former death eater. Possibly a _current_ death eater. She had no reason to be worried. She had fought and killed plenty of death eaters in her time. But against her better reasoning, Victoria unwillingly felt of pang of alarm being so alone with and so close to Severus Snape.

"And who could have possibly told you _that_?" Snape's cruel voice began resurfacing, his malice shining through his cold pewter eyes.

"Oh come now Severus, _everyone_ knows that. Its common knowledge, even at the ministry!" she spat out, defining each sharp word.

Snape chuckled sarcastically to himself. "_Everyone_ is it? Obviously then, everyone knows that I am an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimens, potions master, and have dealt with the Dark Arts firsthand. _Common knowledge_ would say that I am undoubtedly the only professor accomplished enough for the Dark Arts position."

"Ah, but it is _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts which is to be taught, not the Dark Arts themselves," she sneered at him.

Snape inhaled sharply and thrust his arm towards the doorknob. Victoria moved slightly to make the move easier, but moved too quickly into the bookshelves. The books came crashing down, propelling Snape forward, and taking Victoria with him in the confined space. As everything fell into chaos, Snape and Victoria found themselves in even smaller quarters.

Victoria had braced herself against the door, and Snape had braced himself against her. His dark, oily hair fell across his face as he found himself staring into the piercing blue eyes of Victoria Cole. He could hear rapid heart beats, yet he could not tell whose they were. Victoria could feel her heart thumping into her throat, wanting desperately for it to stop giving her away.

Snape was the first to speak, though he was sure his heart spoke louder than his mouth.

"We'll finish this discussion later." His words were choppy, nervous almost. He fumbled for the doorknob, unable to turn it from sheer nervousness.

Hermione and Ginny heard a loud, tumbling crash and quickly ran into the girl's loo across the hall.

Victoria and Snape fell out of the closet disheveled. Victoria tried to straighten out her appearance while Snape smoothed his greasy hair back. "Goodnight Severus," Victoria tried to say with indifference, though it came off harshly. "Ms. Cole."

Hermione and Ginny waited to talk until they couldn't hear the lingering footsteps.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Did you…" she trailed off, shaking her head a bit with a look of confusion and nausea, "…just sense what I did?"

Ginny looked disgusted beyond belief and replied, "You mean between Professor Cole and Snape?" Hermione nodded, something clearly going on in her mind. "Unfortunately, I think I sensed something that should _never_ be sensed."

"They were -" Ginny searched for the right words, "I mean...that was some serious...uh..._tension_," she held back a giggle of disbelief.

"Really," Hermione breathed out with new inspiration. She turned to Ginny with a sly grin, no longer dismayed by the day's earlier events. "Ginny, I have an idea. But I'm going to need your help."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Hermione. You've got that look again..." she said warily.

"This is different. I've just figured out a way to keep Victoria Cole occupied enough to leave us alone."

Ginny hesitated."….Alright...how then?"

"Snape."

"You want Snape to keep her after class or something?"

Hermione let out a small rumble of frustration. _As if it weren't obvious,_ she thought.

"No, I want Snape to _take her out_ after class. If you know what I mean."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she let out a small snort of a laugh, "_Snape_? You seriously want to play matchmaker with Professor Cole and _Snape_?"

"Why not?" Hermione's voice trembled with excitement now. "It all makes perfect sense! They're obviously smitten with each other! And, there's no way Harry _or _Ron will be interested in a woman who is interested in Snape."

Ginny thought on that. "True. But honestly Mione, one tense argument in a closet - do you really think we can turn that into a relationship?" She asked it sincerely, not doubting but planning.

Hermione paused. She hadn't been sincerely interested in making them fall in love, merely occupied with each other so neither could torture them. She decided that if she wanted Ginny's help, she would have to make sure they did. "I think we can. It'll take some time, but there's something that runs deeper with them. There's a fine line between love and hate, you know."

"Ah yes, but how to make them cross it?" Ginny said.

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "Perhaps, a bit of provoked realization is in order."

Ginny scrunched her brow and asked, "And how do you plan on executing this _provoked realization_?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Nothing really. We'll just place them in the optimum situation and let fate run its course."

Ginny smirked at how easy it seemed. "Why not? We'll _provoke_ fate."

Snape stomped through the Slytherin tower and all the way down to his room. His thoughts still lingered on Victoria and the closet. He turned to his dresser and put his weight on it, anger increasing once again.

_Leave it be and don't look back on it._ He let out a breath of air, wishing he had a sleeping potion handy.

Victoria slammed her door accidentally behind her. Her nerves were still shocked from the night's events, and she wanted nothing more than to forget them. _You're flirting with disaster. This will only end badly... _She tried to convince herself that nothing had happened, but she was cold from the recollections.

Snape rummaged through his drawer for a sleeping potion, but came up potion-less._ Why does she insist on infuriating me while I'm not even around her? She was so stubborn! So absolutely tenacious and sure of her accusations! The way she raised her chin, looking up at me, as if she had sole possession of the entire bloody world! Every single word and action she took was utterly maddening! _

_I hate her._

Victoria stomped to her window to let in some cool air._ This is ridiculous! How can a man so obviously evil drive me this crazy? I deal with dark characters like him all of the time. He's not particularly special in any way and he hasn't an emotion to speak of! He's an arrogant troll without one attractive feature! And why the bloody Hell did he even pull me into that closet in the first place? He did it without rhyme or reason, and then he just stood over me! The nerve…_

_I hate him._

AN: Hey guys, whew we are finally getting to the romance. Ah love/hate relationships. I hope you are all enjoying it! Please review, it helps my friend and I write and gives us motivation. Thanks to: …

BlueUltraViolet: Thank you!

SupportSeverusSnape: Ha ha yes she is an interesting character, not the friendliest per say, but then again, neither is Severus. Thank you!

Klappa: Ha ha, it was our intention to portray her that way, so my friend and I are glad you have a tinge of dislike for her. Hope to redeem her in the future…

EriksDiva: Thank you!

Shiroko34: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks! Check in for a new chapter soon and please review…


End file.
